


Knife's Edge

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: There was to be smut in this. But sadly it never came for this one even though a friend tried to help in the matter.





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts), [Spookywanluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/gifts).



Lucifer stalked towards his new line of demon's looking them over from head to toe one by one. He reached out an ran his fingers lightly down one that was more like a scared little virgin about to get their cherry popped one way or the other. "What is your name little mouse hmm?"

The little mouse as Lucifer called them looked up scared into the eyes of the devil himself. "Rey um my lord."

Lucifer leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear. "Shall I play with you to help you become more of a demon than the rest hmm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rey opened there mouth to speak when a snort came from another one of the demons.

Lucifer stood up and looked down at the lineup. "What was that?"

No one answered.

Mazikeen walked down the line before she pushed forward one that had her head down. "This one did my king."

Lucifer walked down towards her. He stopped in front of her and took a hold of her chin but didn't force her to look up into his face. "Speak?"

The person refused to speak.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red. "Look into my eyes and speak the truth to me."

The person refused again.

"Look me in the eyes and hold it if you want to go anytime soon." He said softly.

The person looked up with eyes of a broken person.

Lucifer spoke in that sexy tone of his voice. "Tell me what you desire?"

The person looked like they were trying to fight it back before they spoke. "To get revenge on the people who killed me after they broke me."

Lucifer kissed her gently on her forehead. "I can help at the start of your training. Once you have finished your training I will take you there to kill the person or people who have done you wrong?"

The person looked shocked. "What would I have to do?"

Lucifer gave her a slow smile before he spoke. "First tell me your name?"

The person opened her mouth and spoke softly. "They call me Edge."

Lucifer took her hand as he pulled her against him. "I will help you overcome slowly step by step." He tilted her chin up and bent his head and kissed her softly on her lip's. Before he quickly pulled back and smiled at her. "You will be my little knife's Edge." He took her hand and walked away. "The rest of you girls will follow and the men too. The more in the bedroom for sexual training the better." He said chuckling softly.

Some of them looked at each other than before they started to follow after him.

Mazikeen put a hand on her face and shook her head slightly before she turned and walked away.

Inside of Lucifer's so-called training room as some have called it. He placed Edge in a chair and leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. "Just let your self enjoy the show. Because before long it will be your turn."

Edge looked up into Lucifer's eyes wide-eyed. But she mutely nodded her head in agreement none the less.

Lucifer turned as he slowly stripped as he walked towards the bed.

Edge's eyes grew wide as she watched this man or well devil strip before her and let a not only woman to give him a blow job one right after the other. Going from the next and the next female after the fact. But the fact he had the men on their knee's doing the same as the females putting both parties on the same level as the other group.

Mazikeen walked over and stood beside Edge. "Lucifer always loves to take part of the sexual training of all demon's." She made sure Edge's head never turned away from all the sex going on in front of her on the bed. "Enjoy the view. After you start with your sexual training with Lucifer. You look like someone who enjoys's using a good whip if not one of the other many weapons I own for torturing if not killing people with."

Edge bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about it for a moment or two. "I would like that as well too."

Mazikeen had a slow smile appear on her face as she looked down at Edge. "Good. Enjoy the show." She said before she turned and walked away taking hold of a male by a dog collar and walking off with him.

What felt like hours later Lucifer got out of the bed and walked over to Edge. "Stand."

Edge stood up slowly.

Lucifer stepped back from her. "Remember going forth Edge you always have the power. No one can ever take it from you. And soon enough you will take back the power they had over you. You have my word as the king of hell on that matter?"

Edge nodded her head briefly. "Yes... my king."

Lucifer had a slow smile appear on her lips. "Good girl." Before he walked off to go start her training.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> There was to be smut in this. But sadly it never came for this one even though a friend tried to help in the matter.


End file.
